Yusuke's Sister
by mysticunicorn
Summary: So Yusuke has a little sister than even he didnt know about. She's into Hiei but what happens when he doesnt accept his or her feelings and she meets Youko? will she set her eyes on Youko instead? rated m just in case. mary sure dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

So hopefully u guys will like this actually I have another idea for another fic but mayb ill just keep to this one haha.

Chapter One

Koenma's Office:

"So here's the girl you need to follow." Koenma said as he hit a button on the remote and a screen came down, it lit up with a picture of a girl.

The girl was looking directly at the camera with a sweet smile. She was wearing tight jeans with black shoes that had a bow on them. And then a strapless black top that had sheer fabric as a top layer and black on the bottom with silver designs. It went below her waist and at an angle. She had dark brown hair with dark purple highlights in it. It went to her waist. Her eyes were dark brown with blue tints in them. She looked like an overall nice girl.

"Wow she's hot." Yusuke said; he and Kuwabara started to drool over her. "Why do we need to follow this girl?" Kurama asked as he looked at her stats. "Because she is going to be receiving her powers on her 18th birthday and many demons will be after her. She is a study abroad transfer student so she will be arriving tomorrow at the Tokyo airport, you will pick her up and she will be staying at your house Yusuke." Koenma said while stacking some papers.

"Wait why my house?! I don't want to have to take care of her and what will Keiko say! Cant she stay at one of the girl's houses?" Yusuke exclaimed, thinking about what Keiko's reaction would be. "Well you guys are going to need some brother sister bonding time. Ok her flight will be at 7 sharp don't be late. Bye!" Koenma said and he opened a portal under them and they fell through. "WATTTTTT!" Yusuke yelled about to jump the toddler, but was too slow.

At the temple:

"Did I hear correctly!" Yusuke yelled at the temple, "Did he say I have a sister! What the heck how did that happen!" Yusuke said ranting and pacing. Kurama has been trying to calm him down for a while, but he just seemed to not sit still. Hiei was getting irritated from his perch in the window, "Will you quit yelling detective." He growled. "No I will not stop yelling and you of all people…" but Yusuke didn't finish his sentence because he saw the look that Hiei was giving and it was one that anyone else would just roll up into a ball and want to die.

"I made tea!" Yukina said not noticing the tense air. "Thank you my love! You are the perfect women for me!" Kuwabara said. Yukina giggled. "I'm not in the mood for tea." Yusuke grumbled and sat down. "Have some tea dimwit and maybe go to sleep it's late and you have to get up early."Genkai said taking her tea and walking out of the room. Then Kuwabara and Yusuke got into a fight and started rolling around wrestling. Kurama sat there with a sweat drop, "just a normal day." and continued to drink his tea.

Reiko:

'_Yes! Finally here in Tokyo after a billion hour flight.'_ Reiko thought and she flipped her phone open to text her friends when she got to the place where she was picking up her bags. She started texting her close girlfriends when some other transfer student that she sat next to on the plane tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Reiko! You want to take a cab together? Since we're going to the same town and everything?" a boy with black, short spiky hair said, his tips were ice blue and it matched his eyes were also eye blue. "Yea, sure Kai. You know this town better than I do anyways." Reiko laughed and she picked up her bags. She finished her text and waited for her boyfriend to respond while putting on sunglasses. "And off we go!" Reiko said happily taking off toward the security. Kai sweat dropped, "Only a little excited she said." He chuckled.

Gang:

"Where is she I don't see her anywhere." Kuwabara said exhausted. They have been on the lookout for what seemed like hours; well it was only 15 minutes. "Calm down, she has to get through security first." Kurama said. "There she is!!!" Yusuke said and he took off toward her anxious to meet his new found little sister. '_I wonder if she knows that I'm her brother?_' Yusuke thought going over to her, but he abruptly stopped when he felt another presence next to her and it wasn't exactly human, it tried to hid its aura very well, but it was still leaking out a little bit.

The rest of the gang caught up to him and they all felt what made him stop, the boy that had black hair and ice blue eyes. He was talking to Reiko. And they were laughing and smiling. This did not sit well with Yusuke. "He better have a death wish." He growled and started stomping over there, Kurama stopped him. "If we just barge in there demanding things, I don't think we would look very normal in Reiko's eyes." Kurama said calmly and started to casually walk over.

Reiko:

"I can't believe I'm about to live here for the next semester! And to top it off I get to live with an actual Japanese family!" Reiko squealed jumping up and down. Kai was laughing, "Aren't you half Japanese?" he said and he grabbed both of their bags. "Well yea but, it's ok I got my bags, there heavy." Reiko went to grab for them but then a very silky sexy voice said from behind her, "Reiko Yori?" and she turned around and saw a red head.

"Umm yea that's me? Who's asking?" She said looking at the group in front of her up and down, there was a boy that didn't seem to happy who had gelled back hair and a green school uniform, then there was another guy that had orange hair and a blue uniform he kind of looked like an airhead and then there was a guy in all black, he was shorter than the rest, but taller than herself he hair was so tall she wondered how he kept it up he was staring intently at Kai and lastly there was the red head that talked to her first, he had green eyes and was wearing a pinkish uniform. _'Wow he's hot.'_ She was looking at Hiei, who was glaring at Kai, along with Yusuke.

"I'm Kurama this is Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei. We were sent by the Study Abroad Program to drive you to the house you will be staying at." Kurama said smiling. _'Wow his eyes are really green, just like the other guys eyes are really red, I wonder if they wear contacts, but then again Kai has ice blue eyes, well that's kind of normal...' _Reiko thought but didn't get to finish her thought because Kai started talking.

"Reiko was going to take a cab with me." Kai said putting a hand on her shoulder. Yusuke growled. "Umm yea it's ok; I don't remember them ever telling me that people were going to pick me up. Maybe you have the wrong person." Reiko said picking up her bags. Yusuke and Kai were staring each other down. "Really they didn't inform you? Well this is quite a predicament. The reason they have designated drivers for the abroad students is to make sure they don't get lost and they are properly introduced to their new families." Kurama said explaining trying to convince Reiko to go with them and get her away from the potential danger next to her. "Oh, they didn't say that in the pamphlet or anything." Reiko said still very wary of the strangers in front of her. "I don't believe there is such a program and that you all are lying. Come on Reiko, I don't trust them." Kai said putting his hand on her lower back and leading her around them.

"Don't touch her." Yusuke growled and held onto his wrist. Kai yanked it away, "Be careful who you threaten." Kai growled right back. _'I think I can see sparks flying with how intense this is.'_ Reiko thought and sweat dropped, "This is ridiculous I only just met all of you. How bout you guys all go together and I'll just take a cab by myself. Bye. Kai ill catch ya in a few, Guys, it was nice meeting you and sorry for the inconvenience." Reiko said and walked outside.

Gang:

"Well that didn't go as planned." Kuwabara said as the group of guys watched her leave. "Reiko!" Kai said and he was about to go after her but Yusuke blocked his way. "You're not going anywhere near her." Yusuke said threateningly. "Really? And what's she to you." Kai said balling his fists. "Don't play stupid, we know you're a demon." Yusuke said. Kai just looked at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kai said looking baffled, "but you freaks better stop harassing me and Reiko." Kai said and walked out. "Freaks!!!" Yusuke said and then ran after him. With the rest of the gang following.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei: Do you even remember what you were planning for this fic?

MU: uhhhhh no but that's ok ill think of something.

Youko: Why aren't I in it yet! T.T

MU: Oh stop being annoying u two! Geez.

Disclamier for whole fic: I don't know yu yu characters. But I own all made up characters!

BTW: this is set after the dark tournament and I noticed I accidentally said boyfriend in the first ch so instead of re-uploading and all that trouble, ill just make a note of it here that I meant to said girlfriends like her friends back home and all yeaaa so anyways now that we have all that formal stuff out of the way, heres the story:

Chapter 2

Reiko:

'_Finally a taxi! That only took a millennium! I just want to meet my new housemates, shower and eat.'_ Reiko thought as the cab driver was loading up his trunk with her things. "Reiko! Wait up!" Reiko heard when she was about to get into the cab. "Oh hey Kai, what's up." Reiko said and momentarily paused to see what he wanted. "You still want to split a cab?" Kai said and put on a goofy grin. -.- "You don't give up do you?" Reiko said laughing, "Yea sure why not." Reiko said shrugging. Then the rest of the guys ran up. When Reiko saw them, she did an anime drop. "Let me guess you guys still want to drive me?" she said. They nodded. "Fine." She sighed.

'_I'm never going to get out of here!'_ Reiko thought getting the bags out. "What?" Kai said looking all offended. "How bout we both go with them." Reiko said to Kai pointing to the group. Kai looked like he was getting shot. "But…" Kai was going to refuse. "If you don't want to then you don't have to." Reiko said thinking that she would want to ride with the group with Hiei, _'He's hellov hot. This gives me the chance to flirt with him.'_ Reiko thought and Kurama grabbed her bags. Hiei walked away to the car. He didn't want to hear her thoughts anymore, let alone be next to her.

Seeing that Reiko made up her mind, Kai declined and took the cab that she was going to take. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow later then?" Reiko said questioningly wondering if he would never talk to her again. "Yea tomorrow let's meet at the café." Kai said not looking at the others and gave her a hug, which Yusuke disapproved of. When they were all finally in the car, Kurama drove with Hiei at shotgun and Yusuke sat in the back with Kuwabara, leaving Reiko with the middle seat all to herself, to her sadness she wanted to sit next to Hiei. _'Oh well there's always next time.'_

So they all just chatted and got to know each other. She was actually bonding with Yusuke quite well and in turn with Kuwabara. "You know for all your girly girl looks, you sure are pretty chill and like one of the guys." Kuwabara said after she was done beating up Yusuke. "Ummm thanks? I get that all the time so watev." Reiko said laughing and hit Kuwabara lightly.

Kurama and Youko telepathic talk:

'_She's hot.' Yoko said._

'_She's off limits she's Yusuke's sister.' Kurama scolded._

'_So no one's off limits until they have a mate.' Youko said back already sounding like he's thinking up a plan._

'_Don't even think about it Youko.' Kurama said seriously._

'_I'm not thinking about anything' Youko said with a chuckle. _

'_I have a bad feeling about this.' Kurama thought with a worried expression. _

End telepathic talk.

Hiei looked over at Kurama but didn't say anything.

So they finally got to Yusuke's house. "So is this where I'm going to live for the next couple of months." Reiko said excitedly. "Yep this is it." Yusuke said, he and Kurama grabbed her bags. "I'll bring up my bags its fine." Reiko said. But they didn't let her. So Yusuke opened the door with his key, since his mom was out drinking. Reiko noted this in her mind, '_There's no way they also have keys to the places. I better watch my back.' _Reiko thought walking into the living room first and then turning around.

"Well this is cozy." Reiko said smiling looking around for the exits just in case. "Where are the people who live here?" Reiko asked when she didn't see anyone come to greet her. "Well there is Atsuko Urameshi, which is my mom and me, The Great Yusuke Urameshi." And he struck a pose and looked at her. Reiko started laughing, "Good joke guys ok. Where's the family I'm staying with at?" But they all looked serious. "Umm ok what kind of thing is this you have to be kidding I'm not just going to stay with some random guy!" Reiko said getting mad.

"Well obviously you don't know." Kuwabara said sitting down on the couch. "What? Know what? I know I'm supposed to be staying with a nice family, that has two daughters and one of them was going to the US on the transfer program so they said they would take me in." Reiko said looking serious and confused. "Here sit down Reiko, there's a lot to explain." Kurama said. "Don't touch me, stay away from me! Who are you and what do you want!" Reiko yelled and ran to stand next to the window. "Look calm down." Yusuke said trying to get his sister to sit down. "Don't tell me to calm down Yusuke!" Reiko yelled, "If that's even your name!" "Ok look, I'm just going to come out and say it." Yusuke said looking at his comrades for help, but they were just as clueless about how to go about this.

Yusuke sighed, "Ok, the thing is that your…my sister. I don't know how. I don't even have the details, but somehow were related. And you can think of this as a kind of a family reunion." He said trying to make light of the situation. Reiko just looked at him, "Well first off, I do have a brother," Yusuke looked happier, "But he is two years younger than me back home. And no I was not adopted and I am so out of here, I'm contacting the Program manager." And she headed toward the door. Hiei was standing in the way. "Move it Hiei." Reiko said looking up at him all in a huff. "Hn." Hiei said and looked at the detective. "Look Reiko we're not lying! We can take you to someone who will prove it." Yusuke said desperately, trying to get his sister to understand. Even though he just met her, he already felt a strong bond to her and since he just found her he didn't want to lose her.

"If you don't move I'll make you." Reiko said threateningly. Hiei just looked at her with an amused look. _'Fine than you asked for it.'_ Reiko thought and was going to shove him, but at the last second decided to tackle him. Hiei reading her mind and first saw the thought that she was going to shove him, went to react to grabbing her hand, but wasn't prepared for the full body contact of her falling onto of him. And she rolled, jumped off of him and ran out the door. The other guys were O.o.

"Wait! Hold on!" Yusuke yelled getting all pissed off and was about to run after her when Kurama stopped him. "She needs some time to think it out. Hiei could you follow her and make sure she's okay." "Hn, fine." Hiei said thinking of the pay back he was going to give her for tackling him.

Reiko:

'_Those people are crazy. I can't believe they actually thought I was stupid. Well now what. Oh need to find a phone.' _Reiko thought and she walked into town to find a place where she could use a phone. _'Wow this place is so cool!'_ Reiko thought walking around, she soon forgot about the whole situation that just happened and went around window shopping, then she got town square and there was people everywhere, it was all hustle and bustle, there were street vendors, little shops and bakeries all around, there were decorations, streamers, and little kids playing. _'There's some kind of event going on.'_ Reiko thought and went to ask the guy next to her what was going on, but then someone pulled her into an alleyway and started dragging her.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Reiko yelled and tried to kill him, but then he was against the wall and Kai was helping her up. "Wow, nice throw. Thanks." (She saw the guy grabbing her thrown) "No problem. You should be more aware of your surroundings." Kai laughed. "Hey! I was very aware for your information!" "Really? That's why I totally noticed that guy directly coming at you to grab you?" Kai said with a playful glint in his eye. "I noticed all the people and there's a rainbow of color in the decorations." Reiko huffed and crossed her arms. Kai laughed, "Yes, you are quite the observer."

Hiei:

Hiei followed her around and was quite bored. _'Why am I doing this again? Oh yea because I'll go to jail forever. This girl is such a baka. She doesn't even realize she's being followed. She gets under my skin I can't stand her. Such an annoying voice.' _And Hiei thought of all the things that he despised about this girl. And he noticed that figure that was heading straight for her, seeing that he couldn't just fight him in public or else everyone would have a fit he waited for them to be in the alley way away from the public eye. But the moment before, there was a whoosh and Kai was there tossing the guy and then helping Reiko. He was about to punch his lights out, but then thought better of it. This Kai guy was a mystery and to figure out what he wanted or who he was, Hiei decided it would be better to just sit and watch.

Reiko:

"Well, I guess we should go back to whatever is happening." Reiko said and turned around and skipped out back into square. Kai followed her. "What's going on anyways?" Reiko asked while some kids ran pasted her. Kai was standing beside her, "Well it's a town's tradition. There's a story that in the past there was a smaller town here in ancient times and a celestial being fell from the sky and since then the town has thrived through anything. So they celebrate the day that she came." Kai said as they were walking through the crowd. "That's a nice story." Reiko said smiling.

And they walked around the little festival; they played the games and went window shopping. Kai insisted that Reiko try on a kimono that she was eyeing. After much protesting Reiko finally tried it on, when she came out she was blushing. "Wow that looks great on you!" Kai said smiling at her. Reiko was blushing madly, "Oh I don't know. It's way too expensive." It was a short kimono that came mid-thigh; it was a royal deep blue with silver trimming and a silvery, metallic like blue waterfall on it. Instead of an obi there was a silver sash and she put on some blue wedges, when a worker saw her, she came right over. "You look simply gorgeous in it! All you need is some ribbons in your hair!" and bustled her into a changing room with blue, silver and white ribbons. Reiko looked at Kai for help but he just shrugged smiling and laughing.

Reiko came out again and her hair was in a very elegant bun that had some part of it braided and hair left on the side of her face to frame, there were ribbons that were braided in and falling freely, some were added to the sash, and the lady even put matching make-up on her, "There now you look perfect. Will that be cash or credit?" she asked smiling at Kai. "Credit." Kai said never taking his eyes off of Reiko. "Wait! What! You're not buying me this! That's way too much! I'll have to pay you back." Reiko said all flustered. "Nonsense it's my pleasure to buy the lady something that makes her look absolutely stunning." Kai said and he gave a little mock bow. Reiko blushed and they followed the sales lady to the counter, that's when Reiko really looked at Kai. He was wearing baggy black pants, with chains, and a black muscle shirt to pronounce his well muscled arms. _'Wow he really is hot, kind of my type too, kind of have that bad boy look, spiky hair…hmmm.' _Reiko thought and started to mentally drool. Kai turned around and saw her staring at he I'm a dazed state, "Umm Earth to Reiko? You ok?" he started waving his hand in front of her. "Oh Yea I'm fine." Reiko said looking down blushing madly and laughing nervously, "Well let's go!" Reiko said and rushed outside.

It was night time now and the town was all lilted up, it was quite a spectacle, it didn't even look like the same town. All the streamers now had colored lights in between them, all the windows and doors of the buildings were lighted and the trees, it was like a very colored Christmas. Reiko was in awe of the whole scene. Kai came beside her and said, "Yea it's quite beautiful isn't it?" Reiko nodded, "Just like you." Kai turned to her smiling very fondly. Reiko looked at him smiled and then looked away.

Hiei:

Hiei wasn't feeling at all comfortable, the demon was getting closer to Reiko more and more. He even bought her a dress! Which didn't look at all bad on her.

'_Get that thought out of your head right now! She's a human.' Hiei thought mentally shaking his head._

'_Well technically she is a demon.' His inner self said._

'_Oh shut up who asked you?' He growled back._

Then he opened a telepathic conversation with Kurama, since Kurama seemed very wanting to talk to him.

'_What is it fox?' Hiei said snidely._

'_Well what's with the tone?' Kurama asked._

'_None of your business, now what do you want?' Hiei said in the same snide way._

'_Yusake's getting very restless, where is Reiko?' Kurama asked._

'_She's at the festival with Kai.' Hiei said back spitting out Kai's name._

'_Ah I see, we'll be right over.' Kurama then left the conversation._

Hiei then watched the two from above. Growling every time he saw something he didn't like. A couple of times he was close to going down there and slashing Kai, but restrained himself. He even got close to killing Reiko because of all the thoughts he was getting. _'Grrr curse mating season! I don't need anyone, if anything I will find some demoness.' _Hiei thought and was satisfied with his reasoning to why he was having these feelings and thoughts of Reiko.

Kai:

_'He's been watching Reiko this whole time and she hasn't sensed anyone?' _Kai thought trying to figure out this girl. He watched her as she started talking to one of the shopkeepers. _'This is too easy.' _And he went over to her.

Author:

MU: Well that's it for this chapter.  thanks for the reviews! They inspire me. And yes Hiei I have thought about what I'm going to do!

Hiei: Other than bore your readers to death?

MU: O.o YOUR GOING TO DIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Hiei and Youko: O.O


	3. Chapter 3

Author:

MU: ….

Youko: Aren't you going to say anything?

MU: yea but…iono what to say…

Hiei: Baka Onna

MU: What did you say Hiei! Don't you walk away from me! *tackle*

Chapter 3

Reiko:

Reiko was talking to one of the shopkeepers and Kai came over and put his arm around his shoulder. Reiko blushed and the shopkeeper picked up on it, "I was just telling this beautiful lady that she should go enter in the Celestial contest." He said smiling. "What's that?" Reiko asked and looked at Kai, Kai had on a big smile, "That's a great idea! Come on Reiko!" Kai said and he dragged her over to a table near the stage in the middle of the plaza where people were starting to gather. "You know what, I just saw some food over there and I'm really hungry, let's go over there." Reiko said and tried to drag Kai in the opposite direction, dreading what he was about to sign her up for. "Oh now don't be silly, we can eat after." Kai said and they made it to the table.

"Hello. Name and a little information about yourself please." A lady with blonde hair said very politely with a wide smile. "Reiko Yori." Kai said and looked at Reiko to fill in the information that she wanted to say about herself. "Umm, I don't know what to say. That's ok I don't want to be entered anyways, come on Kai." Reiko said turning away, but Kai grabbed her, "Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that easily. She's from the United States and is half Japanese, that can be her intro." After the lady wrote down the information on a note card, another lady came and whisked Reiko away to the back behind the stage.

Gang:

They made it to the festival area and were now looking around for Reiko, Kai or Hiei, Yusuke was livid and just wanted to rip Kai's head off. "Calm down Yusuke." Kurama said patting his friend on the back. "Just wait until I find that little pipsqueak, I'll pound his face in." Yusuke growled, looking around madly for the two people. Hiei jumped down from the tree that was above them, "There over by the stage, the onna is behind the stage." He said. "Where's Kai?" Kuwabara asked. "Somewhere over there." Hiei said closing his eyes. "Well let's go grab seats." Kurama said and the group walked over to the stage where everyone else was gathered.

Reiko:

It was so busy behind the stage; there were girls getting ready and organizers yelling out instructions. Soon, they were all paraded out on the stage and they stood in a line on the stage, then when their name was called they walk down the runway like stage. It was soon Reiko's turn and she was very shy, but she smiled and walked down and then back, the audience was very loud for her, when she got back to the line, she was blushing madly and the some of the other girls were giving her angry looks.

Kai:

The gang was in the back of the crowd, and Kai was toward the front, on the side. He was yelling for Reiko, when a person came up beside him and started talking to him, but she wasn't looking at him and he was looking straight at the stage. It was a secret talk; they didn't want to draw attention to themselves. "So when is the girl to be delivered? You know your father is getting anxious." The lady said in a very soft, feathery voice that would make any guy fall to his knees. "Tell him that she will be with us soon, it's only been 2 days, tell him to relax." Kai said still rooting for the girls on stage. "Fine, but you know your father." And she left. "Know him like the back of my hand." Kai said and then he got up.

Gang:

Kurama noticed the ice blue tips that were in front of them off to the right, and saw that it was indeed Kai, but decided to not say anything to Yusuke because he would just make a scene, plus he was enjoying watching Reiko.

'_See even you are attracted to her.' Youko mocked._

'_That doesn't mean that I'm going to pursue her.' Kurama said matter of factly back._

'_It's only a matter of time before you won't be able to resist our wants.' Youko said chuckling._

Kurama knew exactly what he was talking about, mating season was coming up in the next couple of weeks, it was right after Hiei's, sometimes there mating season is at the same time, but Kurama was hoping that it wasn't at the same time.

Reiko:

The contest ended, Reiko didn't win, but she was still very happy with herself for going up there. Kai went up to her and grabbed her up in a great bear hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You did fantastic! You looked like a real Celestial being up there!" Kai said happily, with her still in his arms. Reiko started blushing madly again. "Umm thanks Kai, I was so nervous, I was shaking." She said and tried to get out of his arms, but he only put her down and he had his arm draped over her shoulder. That's when she spotted the gang coming over toward her. _'Don't they ever stop?'_ Reiko thought angrily, "Hey Kai, let's go over there." Reiko said and dragged him over toward a pond a little far off from the plaza. The gang followed them.

"This is so pretty." Reiko said and she went on the bridge that went over the pond. "You know there is story about this pond too?" Kai said flirtaously. "Really and what's that?" Reiko said looking up at him with her heart beating like no other. _'This is definitely an infatuation.' _Reiko thought, getting the familiar feeling of developing a crush. _'This is crazy I just met him yesterday, well he is hot and we did just spend the whole day together.'_ Reiko thought, justifying why she was getting butterflies in her stomach. "Well this is called the lover's bridge, the celestial being that use to live here had a lover, and they would always meet here near the pond and it's said that if you share a kiss on the bridge then you and your lover will be together forever." Kai said getting closer and closer to Reiko. "Really, forever?" Reiko said getting breathless and not able to think. "Forever." Kai said again and was about to close the gap, but then he was thrown in the water with bumps on his head.

"Why don't you forever leave my sister alone!" Yusuke said looking down at Kai who was dripping wet. Reiko was so shocked she didn't know what to say. Kai got up growling, "You'll pay for that Urameshi!" and Kai got up and walked over to Yusuke. They started yelling and then soon enough they were fighting each other. It wasn't a serious fight more like one with Kuwabara and there was dust around them and all you know? The anime type funny thing. Reiko just kind of backed up and looked really bewildered at the scene in front of her. She was at the edge of the forest and Kurama was about to say something about not going near the forest but he was too late, hands came up from around her and grabbed her. "AHHH!" Reiko screamed, but was quickly muffled and knocked out.

Author's not:

MU: ok well there's chapter 3. I have been reading other stories and I keep getting ideas for other stories but I already have this story all planned out. I need to keep with this one. .

Youko: Yea I believe in you MU! *seductive smile*

MU: *blushes* oh Youko if you're here then I can do anything!

Hiei: *rolls eyes* I can't believe your falling for his obvious antics. -.-

MU: *balloons up* Hiei! I have your fate in my hands don't forget that!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

MU: So after chasing Hiei around…

Hiei: You didn't even come close to catching me

MU: *gets red in the face* well you know what!

Hiei: What Onna??

MU: …..*pounce*You know you love me! 

Hiei: *bewildered face* Hn

Youko: *totally depressed* I thought you loved me! T.T

MU: Well onto the story! 

Chapter 4

Reiko:

'_Ow my head…where am I…what happened…' _Reiko thought as she looked around at her surroundings, she was holding her head. She was in a huge bed in a huge room; everything in the room was either dark blue or dark purple. There was a huge window that was basically the wall and then there was a bathroom next to that. And then furniture all about the room, use your imagination. And that wasn't all that was different, her clothes were different. Reiko's eye twitched, _'The person to change me better be a girl.' _She was wearing a little black dress, it was very simple just a halter dress with silver running through it and stylist chains for the back, was very short, a little uncomfortably short for her taste. She got out of the bed and started for the door, but the door started to open, someone was coming in, so she grabbed one of the heavy looking books on the bookshelf next to her and stood behind the door. The person gasped and then she hit them across the back of the head, knocking them out. _'Well hopefully she was the one to undress me and then dress me' _Reiko thought and she was off into the hallway.

Gang:

"Reiko!" Kurama went to grab for her before the demons around got her, but he was too slow, they grabbed for her. Hiei and Kurama immediately took off after them. Kai was next and then Yusuke and Kuawbara, they were a little slow in the realization. _'What is my father thinking? Pulling that in front of the detectives.'_ Kai thought angrily, he broke away from the group and took off into a different direction of the forest. "Hey! Where you think you're going!" Kuwabara yelled. "Forget him, were better off without him." Yusuke said and then went to catch up to his two demon friends.

Hiei and Kurama:

"We have to get her before they go into demon world." Kurama said. "Hn, obviously." Hiei grunted and then disappeared. They got to a clearing and a cloaked figure was standing there, and seemed to be waiting for the two to show up. Hiei and Kurama approached him cautiously. "Where's Reiko?" Kurama said, and then two ugly green demons were behind the cloaked figure holding her and there was portal behind them, it was just an ominous swirling blackness. Hiei took out his katana. The cloaked figure spoke, "This girl is of no concern of yours anymore. If you value your lives, I would suggest that you don't try to find us." Hiei was getting pretty pissed off at this guy, "No one tells me what to do." And he charged him, but the cloaked figure simply put a hand up and Hiei was thrown at a tree. And then they all went into the portal. "No! Reiko!" Yusuke ran into the clearing and then tried to go into the portal, but it closed before he could get into it. "We have to go after him! Where's Botan!" Yusuke yelled whirling around and they all took off to find the ferry girl.

Kai:

"Father! What is the meaning of this? I told you I would get her in week or so! You couldn't wait that long?" Kai said storming into his father's study room. "What are you talking about boy?" The demon behind the desk said, he looked to be around his 30's he was a very handsome man, with long black hair with dark blue streaks, he had piercing blue eyes. (MU: I'm not good with descriptions so ill just give u the basics with everything and then the res you can use your imagination.) "The demons who grabbed Reiko by the forest." Kai said angrily. That's when Kai's father looked up, "I sent no one to get her, that was your mission." His father said gruffly. Kai looked confused at that point, "Then if it wasn't yours or my men…then someone else has Reiko!" Kai said. His father didn't look too pleased, "Find out who took her and kill them, that mean they know about her. And then bring her immediately no more fooling around." He dismissed his son, "yes father." Kai bowed and walked out of the room.

The gang:

"Koenma! Someone took my sister!" Yusuke yelled and grabbed the toddler by the collar, "You said she doesn't receive her powers until she's 18, why are demons after her already!" "Calm down Yusuke, we have a hunch on who it might be." Botan said trying to get Yusuke to let Koenma go. Yusuke looked at Botan and then Koenma who was turning blue; he huffed and then went and sat down.

"Ok, well turns out we misread some information on her, her birthday was actually a month ago." Koenma said skittishly, everyone in the room gaped at him and looked royally pissed off, namely Yusuke. "But the guy that we think took her is a demon named Damien; he broke in here a couple of years ago. He's a demon that has stayed under the radar, always making sure he was never caught or could be accused of anything directly, he always has people doing the dirty work for him, but just because he doesn't do anything doesn't mean his not dangerous. He is a very, very high S class (MU: Is that the top? Well in my story it is I guess, S class is the best.) demon, he might have even gotten stronger." Koenma said. "So where do we start looking?" Kurama asked. "That's the problem, we have no idea." Botan jumped in dead serious. The gang didn't look happy.

"Why is Reiko so important?" Hiei asked from the window, everyone kind of jumped up in surprised that he talked. "What do you mean Shorty? It's just that she is a girl demon and demon's like that." Kuwabara said. Hiei gave him a death glare, "If you're too stupid to notice than why should I waste my breath." Then everyone looked back to Koenma, "Well, Yusuke, she is your half sister, but her mother was a queen, making her a princess."

Reiko:

'_Well I am most definitely lost, man how did I get into this situation, it's all Yusuke's fault. Stupid Brother. Gah!!! Now look at what he made me do…calling him brother, hump I'll show him a piece of my mind the next time I see him.' _Reiko thought as she wondered the halls of the castle, every time she heard footsteps she would hide in one of the rooms, and she's come across some very interesting things. _'This place gives me the creeps. The first thing I'm going to do when I get back is move back home.' _Reiko thought angrily, and turned a corner, that's when she hit someone. _'Oh shit! Run!'_ Reiko thought and was about to take off, but couldn't the person had pushed her against the wall and she couldn't move. "You're awake and feeling fine I see, Your Majesty." A dark, deep, silky voice said. "Umm…yes?" Reiko said in a cracked voice, and then he was pushed away by wind that came from her, into the other wall where he crashed into a suit of armor and it collapsed on him and she took off flying trying to find an escape.

'_Well now they know I can use wind. Your Majesty? What the hell was that?' _Reiko thought. And she saw a window and was going to smash through it, but someone grabbed her ankle and tossed her back in the wall. Her head was bleeding and she tried to stand, but was kicked in the stomach. "Let me one thing perfectly clear princess." And the person kicked her again, "you ever try anything like that or try to escape, not only will you go through pain, but I'll kill your family." Reiko looked up at the man, he had long black hair, with black eyes that held a deathly stare, she immediately looked away not wanting to look at his eyes because they scared her so, they seem to freeze everything in her and suck the very life out of her. He was wearing all black, with a black cloak.

"You're lying. I have no family." Reiko said looking around trying to find a way out. The guy chuckled, "You want to play it that way." He picked her up by her throat and pushed her against the wall. "Then you wouldn't know these people." And darkness surrounded them both. Next they were standing in a doorway in a cell. A woman was dangling there, other than her wrists and ankles that were bleeding and dirt on her face, she seemed ok, just knocked out and then there was a boy next to her, about 3 years younger than Reiko. "Mom! Kyle!" Reiko yelled trying to get to her, but the guy had a strong hold on her arm. He yanked her away, "So do we have an understanding?" and he pulled her in front of him so that she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"If you so much as put a finger on a strand of hair on them, I promise you, you'll have a long and painful death, and you'll be wishing you were in the seventh hell." Reiko said in a deathly whisper, standing up to him. The guy looked amused, "Good I'm glad we have an understanding." And then he pulled her away and chucked her into her room, "Dress looks nice on you by the way pet." He chuckled and then locked the door. Reiko looked down and her dress has fallen to where her chest was almost fully exposed. "SCREW YOU!!!" and then she went to the bathroom to take a long hot bath.

Gang:

The gang was in utter shock. "So does that make Yusuke a prince?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "No it doesn't, he is not of blood to the queen or the people." Koenma clarified. "Wait; hold up, so you're telling me that I not only have a long lost sister, but that she is also a princess???" Yusuke said with his arms failing in the air. "Well to put it simply, yes. Before you ask any more questions let me tell you the story." The screen came down to illustrate Koenma's story.

"Usually an elemental will have at max power over 5 elements, but those are very rare, even demons with 4 elements are rare. Elementals like to keep to the same element and when someone gets power over too many elements, they sometimes can be potentially very dangerous, so they are usually sought after and killed, either out of jealously or power." The screen showed a dark figure and then the element signs around it. "But the Queen," the screen showed a very beautiful women, who was slender and tall. She had long wispy golden hair with multi-colored streaks, she eyes were black. Her dress was a flowy silver strapless dress with a gold belt. Everyone was silent from the beauty of the picture. "Her eyes were always changing, in battle they would tell which elemental attack she used. Because there is only one elemental that has the power of every element she or he was called the king or queen of the elements. The land and world would also seem at ease with this line of blood. But then there was a huge war of the elementals." And the screen changed to numerous pictures of battle.

"The War of the Elements." Kurama whispered. "Yes, that was the war, the war that almost destroyed all of the three worlds. We don't know what exactly started that war, but history knows of the destruction. In the end there was very little left of all of the elementals, the queen didn't make it, she sacrificed herself to stop the war and try to make her people see what wrong they were doing. But before this happened, she gave birth to a baby. That baby is Reiko." And the screen changed to Reiko. Koenma ended his story. "Yes I remember that war well. Hiei?" Kurama said turning to Hiei who was on the windowsill still staring out the window. "Hn." Was all Hiei said and then closed his eyes.

"Wait, but they look nothing alike." Kuwabara stated. Everyone anime dropped. Yusuke hit him on the head. "Hey! What was that for!" Kuwabara said rubbing his head, Yusuke was about to say something in response, but then the screen changed the Queen and Reiko. "Hn, baka." Hiei snorted. "What was that shrimp!" Kuwabara rounded on him. "To answer your question Kuwabara," Kurama got in-between them, "Reiko has a demon form and we have yet to see that, and since we don't know what the Queen's human form looks like we can't compare them."

"Koenma, how is it possible that Reiko is only over 18 years old, when that war ended over 2,000 years ago?" Kurama asked. "Very good question, that we are not completely sure of the answer. We only just found her a couple of months ago. Our guess is that the Queen wanted to make her safe, so she put her power into having Reiko hibernate until it was safe for her to go out into the world and grow." Koenma said looking at a piece of paper. "If she was so valuable, why did you tell us about her earlier!" Yusuke said flaying his arms around again. "Because we were at the Dark Tournament idiot! They didn't even tell me until awhile after we got back.

"So now what are we going to do about finding her?" Kurama asked. "Maybe Hiei can track her down." Yusuke said. And everyone in the room looked at Hiei, who Hned.

Author's Note:

MU: Well that's the end of cahp 4! ^_^ hope you guys enjoyed, I'm trying to make them longer and all. Sry it took me so long…

Hiei: Your readers hate you…why do you even try?

MU: T.T you make me so sad Hiei! Wahhhhhh

Youko: It's ok Mu I'm here for you! *dramatic pose*

MU: *snuggles into Youko* *Sigh* Jealous much Hiei!

Hiei: -.- Women.

MU: *Pops a vein* I'll show you the power of a women! *runs at him with a video camera*

Hiei: ….a video camera? I'm so scared.

MU: You will be when all your fangirls see this on the internet! MUAHAHAHAHA

Hiei: *twitch* You…wouldn't….dare….

MU: Or would I? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Youko: Ok while MU goes crazy…please review it makes her happy…and the world is a better place when MU is happy….


End file.
